The inventions relates to optical scanning and more specifically to low cost optical scanners.
It is well known that resonant optical scanners are simple and economical. In order to achieve high resolution, these scanners have to be of the moving lens type, since other types can not achieve the high numerical aperture required for high resolution. In a moving lens scanner, the incoming light beam has to stay centered on the moving lens. This requirement limited most of these scanners to the linear type. Examples of such scanners are U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,585 and 4,322,063. A cantilever type scanner, flexing at its resonant frequency, is one of the simplest forms of scanners. Its curved scan line however, causes special difficulty in tracking the moving lens with the incoming light beam.